Green is Back
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Set during "Return of the Green Ranger". Tommy, now the White Ranger comes face to face with his evil Green Ranger persona. Final part to my Green Ranger Series.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, you guys have waited long enough. Here is the final Green Ranger story.

Chapter One

Tommy was back. He was back for good. He was a Power Ranger again. The White Tiger Ranger. And with his new power he gained a new position it the Rangers' team. He was now the leader.

At first, he felt guilty for taking Jason's role, but after a talk with the Red Ranger, Tommy knew that it didn't matter. They were still friends. Nothing could come between their friendship, not even distance.

Soon after Tommy became the White Ranger and leader of the team, Jason, Trini, and Zack were selected to participate in a World Peace Conference in Switzerland. This meant that they would be gone for months and could no longer be Power Rangers.

So, the Rangers went on a quest to find a way to transfer the Red, Yellow, and Black powers to three new teens. Of course, Lord Zedd tried to stop them, but in the end the Rangers persevered. They were able to gain the sword they needed to transfer the powers and the new teens were kids they meet weeks ago during a Martial Arts event.

Rocky DeSantos, an outgoing teen. He was determined and a hard worker. He took Jason's place as the Red Power Ranger.

Aisha Campbell, also outgoing. She was responsible and caring. She took Trini's place.

And Adam Park, shy and soft spoken. He was athletic and kind. He replaced Zack.

All three moved from Stone Canyon, the neighboring city, to Angel Grove. Tommy, Billy and Kimberly welcomed them with open arms. They went out of there way to make the changes in the new teens' lives easy.

Kimberly and Aisha even became the best of friends.

As soon as the new Rangers settled in, Rita Repulsa returned and married Lord Zedd. So, the Rangers had two villains to deal with. The union confused the Rangers at first, but things settled into a familiar routine. Rita and Zedd would send a monster, the Rangers would fight and defeat it. Just like it was when Rita was running the show alone and just like when Lord Zedd took over. Nothing really changed.

For Tommy, the changes had gotten better. His relationship with Kimberly was finally blossoming and he couldn't have been happier. They went on dates, studied together, and talked. It was a comfort to the two of them. And Tommy could tell by every bright smile the Pink Ranger sent his way, she was happy too.

Nothing in the world could ruin his happiness. Not now. Not while everything was going so well in all aspects in the White Rangers life.

END OF CH.1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a Friday and Tommy sat in Ms. Applebee's class. He was paying attention. This was his second favorite class. Science was is absolute favorite, but most people did not know that. Only his closest friends, five friends, who wore certain colors everyday, knew that he loved science.

"Which period in history would you like to have lived? These are the subjects for your assignment," Ms. Applebee said as the bell signaling the end of class rang. "So, enjoy your three day weekend everyone."

The class gathered there things and left. It was Tommy's lunch break and he was meeting his friends outside and the dining tables. He grabbed his lunch and walked to the table where Rocky and Billy were already seated. He sat at Rocky's right side.

"Hi guys," he greeted.

"Hi," the two returned.

Kimberly, Aisha, and Adam, who had Algebra together came over with their lunches minutes later. Kimberly sat to Tommy's right and to her right sat Aisha and Adam sat to her right, Billy's left, completing their circle.

"So, how was class?" Kim asked.

"It was great," Tommy answered.

"You would think so," Rocky joked. English was not exactly his favorite subject.

"Hey," Aisha said, flicking a sliced carrot at the teen. "I think the assignment is a great idea."

"I agree," Billy said. "A period in history in which we would have liked to live in. The possibilities are endless."

"Enjoy your three day weekend everyone," came an annoying voice.

The Rangers turned to see the school's self proclaimed bullies, Bulk and Skull. It was Bulk's voice they heard mocking Ms. Applebee.

"Yeah, that stupid assignment," Skull said. He was always repeating and backing what his bigger friend said.

The Rangers choose to ignore the duo as they passed. Especially Kimberly. Skull was always asking her out. Despite the fact that she had a boyfriend, he just would not quit.

"Alright, let's see," Kim said. "If I were to go back in time, I would definitely go back to last year when they had that huge sale at the Galloria, remember and I was out sick with the flu."

Aisha laughed and Tommy smiled down at the Pink Ranger. Kimberly could be flaky sometimes.

"Kim, I think we are supposed to go back a little farther back in time," she said.

"I think I would like to go back to be in Viking times," Rocky said taking the assignment a little more seriously. I always loved those books."

"I would have like to have lived in the days of King Arthur," Tommy said and preceded to explain why.

Aisha, Adam, and Kimberly all said they had to think some more before they decided on the period of time the would like to live in. So the subject changed as they finished their lunches and had to separate for their next classes. They wouldn't all be together until their study break at the end of the school day.

END OF CH. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Power Rangers found themselves sitting at the same table and seats they had sat during lunch. Now was their study period. Even though it was the final period of the day, the students were not allowed off of school grounds. Having a free period did not change the rules.

They were doing homework now, just in case Rita and Zedd decided to attack after school. There had been plenty of times the Rangers had caught themselves pulling all-nighters because of the protecting duties.

Kimberly lightly chewed on her pen going over her math assignment.

"I think I would like to go back to the 1920s," Aisha said as she began Ms. Applebee's assignment.

She was the Yellow Ranger and Kimberly's best friend. She loved fashion and shopping just as much as the Pink Ranger. She was also energetic and committed kind of person. When given a task to do, Aisha would not only do it well, but with gusto. It was almost annoying, but it was one of the things the Pink Ranger loved about her friend.

"Why then?" Rocky, the Red Ranger, asked.

He was a fun loving kind of guy. He was a relaxed kind of guy who would rather eat than work. But he still did well in school. He was loyal and a good friend. Rocky's only true passion was Martial Arts. Kimberly sometimes thought that he loved it more than Tommy and that was saying a lot.

"The music," Aisha said. "I would love to be there to witness some of the music legends at their best."

"So, what about you, Billy, what period of time would you like to have lived in?" Rocky asked the Blue Ranger.

Billy thought for a second before smiling.

"That's an easy one," he answered. "Back in the 30s with Albert Einstein. Of course, I'd have to be his assistant."

They all laughed. It was an obvious answer. Billy Cranston was the smartest boy in school. It was amazing that he was still in high school. He even helped out in the Command Center. Nothing seemed to surpass his intelligence, not even alien technology. Whenever he became stumped, he would always discover a solution just in time to save everyone.

"Of course," Adam said commenting on Billy's answer. "Man, this is a tough one for me."

"Come on, Adam," Aisha prodded. "There's gotta be some period of time you'd be interested in."

Adam ducked his head.

"Don't be shy," Kim pressed.

Adam Park was the Black Ranger. He was a quiet, shy guy. He had so much going for him. He was athletic. He played baseball and soccer. He was also an accomplished Martial Artist. Plus, he was smart, in the top percentile of the class. Kimberly always wondered why he never had a girlfriend.

"I'm not," he said with a slight blush. "Ok, maybe the Renaissance time. Everything seemed, I don't know, romantic."

"Awe," Aisha cooed causing Adam's blush to deepen.

"That's so sweet," Kim said.

That was one thing all of the boys had in common. They were romantics at heart. When they had girlfriends they were the nicest, most considerate boyfriends that Kim had ever seen. It was odd, because most guys their age were jerks that wanted one thing from a girl. It made Kim proud that Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, was the only guy she has ever dated.

"Ok," Kim said knowing that if they continued to talk about Adam's choice, that they would embarrass him until he was beet red. "I've finished all of my math and my history. That means I just have English. Now, the time period I would really like to be in… would have to be…"

She really couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know."

"Come on," Tommy said nudging her. "It can't be that hard. I would like to go back into the 60s and meet Bruce Lee."

Kim smiled up at him. She loved him so much.

"Good choice," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I'm still stumped."

"Well, don't worry about it," Aisha said. "You have three days."

"But do not wait too long," Billy said. "You don't want to get stuck with only your first draft."

"I know," Kim said smiling over at Billy.

The bell rang for the end of period and the end of school. The Ranger's gathered their things and left the table to their lockers. They may have been six of the brightest students in Angel Grove, but they were still teenagers and would like to do something other than school work and after school activities.

END OF CH. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After school, in the Park, Tommy and Kim were holding hands as they walked.

"What are you up to this weekend?" Tommy asked.

"Well, the weather's so nice, I might just sit outside and read a book," Kimberly answered. "You wanna join me?"

"Yup," Tommy said eager to spend time with his girlfriend.

They walked to a bench and took a seat.

So, what about me and you catching a movie later?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, actually you know what, I promised Aisha I'd go to the mall with her. You wanna go?"

Tommy pretended to think about it. He did not like to go shopping, especially with Kim and Aisha. They would be there until closing and he would more than likely end up being their pack mule.

During their conversation, Bulk and Skull had snuck up behind Tommy. They were acting suspiciously weirder than normal.

"Hi guys," Kim greeted the bullies.

Tommy turned to them. There was something off about them. Their eyes seemed glossed over. It was odd. Though Bulk and Skull were easily the biggest bullies in school, they were never into drugs or alcohol. They usually picked on kids who were smaller and weaker than they were.

"Are you guys ok?" Tommy asked a little concerned.

"Yes, we're ok?" Bulk and Skull said in unison. Their voices were monotone and odd. They walked off.

"I worry about tem sometimes," Tommy half joked. He turned back to Kimberly.

"Anyway, so, you and Aisha are going to the mall, huh? So, uh I'm gonna go work out and uh, I just meet you guys there?"

While Tommy was talking, Bulk and Skull reappeared behind him. Noticing this, the White Ranger turned to them. They still had the dazed look in their eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," the bullies answered and they were gone again.

"What was that about?" Kim asked with a frown.

"With those two, who knows?" Tommy said.

He was just happy Skull was not hitting on Kimberly. Tommy was a secure guy and knew that Kim would never leave him for another guy. It was just disrespectful to him, Kim, and their relationship every time the bully asked the Pink Ranger out on a date, especially when it was right in front of him.

"Alright," Kim said moving on. "Well, I better go meet Aisha, you wanna go?"

"No," Tommy answered. "You know what, I gotta go work out, but I tell you what, I'll meet you guys there. Ok?"

"Bye," Kim said kissing his cheek.

"Bye," Tommy said as they parted.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tommy stayed in the park. He was in a good mood. It was a wonderful to be alive. No monsters to fight, his powers were intact and he did not have to worry about them being taken. It was a nice and peaceful day.

So, the White Ranger walked happily towards the youth center and its gym. He said hello to people who passed him. The only thing on his mind was his work out plan for that day. Too bad his plans were about to be ruined.

Before Tommy could reach his destination, an evil wizard appeared from out of some nearby bushes. The villain laughed at him tauntingly.

Tommy immediately took on a fighting stance.

"Hello, Tommy," The Wizard of Deception greeted him wickedly. "I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to meet you."

He laughs again.

At this moment, Tommy was wishing that for once Rita and Zedd would leave him alone.

"I have something very special planned for you," the Wizard said.

Thinking quick, Tommy activated his communicator to contact the Command Center, but before Zordon or Alpha could respond, putties appeared to distract him.

The White Ranger fought the foot soldiers on his own for a few minutes before the rest of the Power Rangers appeared to help. Apparently, Zordon had gotten his message.

While the other Rangers where busy fighting putties, two putties grabbed Tommy by his arms. The Wizard of Deception lifted his scepter and knocked the White Ranger back, incapacitating him for a moment.

"Bring me a lock of his hair," the Wizard ordered the putties.

A putty obeyed, cutting a lock of Tommy's long, brown hair, and then wobbled over to the Wizard. With what he wanted in his evil hands, the Wizard disappeared and the putties followed, leaving the Rangers confused of what just happened.

It was Kimberly who first noticed Tommy laying on the ground.

"Oh no, look," she exclaimed.

"What happed to him?" Aisha asked as they all rushed over to their team leader.

Billy and Adam helped Tommy up.

"Tommy, you ok?" the Black Ranger asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said rubbing the back of his head. "I think so."

"I think we better contact Zordon," Billy suggested firmly.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "Maybe he can tell us who that wizard dude was."

"Yeah and why he seems to be after Tommy," said Kimberly. Her hand was gently rubbing Tommy's arm.

Tommy smiled down at his girlfriend for a brief moment before he gave the signal for Billy to find a secluded spot to contact their mentor.

END OF CH. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Wizard of Deception stood and admired his handy work. He used his dark magic to create an evil duplicate of the White Ranger out of Tommy's lock of hair. Instead of white, the Tommy clone wore green.

"Come to you new reality," the Wizard said. "From now on you will be Tommy, keeper of the Green Ranger's evil powers. You shall follow all of my commands."

Green Ranger Tommy stood from his spot on the ground.

"I am here to serve you, Wizard of Deception," he said with a slight bow.

"Now, here is what I want you to do," the Wizard began. "You are to trick the Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink Power Rangers to come to you. I will then send them back in time. Then you are to destroy Zordon, his Command Center, and Angel Grove."

"Your wish is my command," Tommy said as he watched his creature disappeared.

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in the same park the other Power Rangers were. He knew he wouldn't have to walk far to get to them.

Despite his programming, he did not want to follow through with his master's complete plan. Like the original Green Ranger, he wanted to destroy the Power Rangers himself. He wanted to torture them and watch them all bleed. He would show no mercy to his enemies. He would let them watch as he killed their families and destroyed their city. He would destroy their bodies and their minds, leaving them no willpower to fight.

He smiled wicked at his dark thoughts.

It would be all so perfect.

He then frowned. He couldn't imagine the fear on their faces. He didn't know what the other Rangers looked like.

Angry he stormed off to find them. He had to know his enemies, watch them until the right moment to go through with the Wizard evil scheme.

END OF CH. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Evil Tommy found the Power Rangers and stopped to watch them from behind some nearby bushes.

"Guys," the one in blue said gaining his friends' attentions. "Listen, according to Zordon, the Wizard has the ability to create an illusion that then becomes reality."

The Green Ranger frowned. He did not like being called an illusion.

"Like a nightmare that becomes true?" the pretty one in yellow asked.

Evil Tommy noticed how the color complimented her dark skin color. He could just imagine what he would do with her curvy body. He liked his lips.

"Exactly," Blue confirmed.

"Tommy, are you ok?" the girl in pink asked and the evil one turned his attention to here completely.

He quickly forgot about his dark and perverted thoughts of the dark skinned beauty and directed them to Pink. She was beautiful. He stared at her with lustful eyes as his twin answered her.

"Yeah, I just have a headache," his own voice said.

"Look, about the wizard?" the teen in red said. "I think if we all stay alert, we can beat him."

"I hope you're right," Yellow said.

"Well, Zordon said there's nothing we can really do right now. So, I say we just go on with our day," Blue said.

"Alright," the White Ranger said. "but remember to keep an eye on your communicators at all times."

"Ok," everyone said in unison.

"Alright," the Good Tommy said. "I'm, um… I think I'm gonna skip out on the mall today."

He walked over to Pink and the Evil Tommy glared as his twin touched her arm with a familiarity that showed that there was something between them.

Jealousy clenched at his heart and he wanted to kill his good twin then and there and take Pink for his own.

"I'm gonna go home and take care of this headache."

Evil Tommy didn't notice the other Power Rangers as they said goodbye. He continued to focus his dark stare on the couple.

"I hoe you feel better, Tommy," Pink's angelic voice said.

The Green Ranger watched as she and the others walk off, leaving his twin by himself.

He turned away from the scene with an evil grin. Maybe his creator would allow him to keep the Pink one for his pleasure.

END OF CH. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Rangers come in, this is Tommy," the Green Ranger said into is communicator.

"We read you, Tommy. What's up?"

It was the Red one. He recognize the voice.

"Listen, something's come up," Tommy said. "Meat me at the Angel Grove City limits sigh on the outskirts of town right away. See ya there."

He ended the transmission before anyone else could speak. They were probably going to ask him questions and he did not he would be able to answer them convincingly. For instant, he did not know any of their names. His master did not tell him.

Evil Tommy did not think that the Rangers would fall for his trap if he didn't know who they were. He couldn't even remember what the Black Ranger looked like.

He laughed. If he saw the Black Ranger without the others, he would probably ignore him.

He laughed harder at the thought. The only think that would save the Black Ranger was his forgetfulness. It was just so damn amusing.

He laughed all the way to the outskirts of Angel Grove where he was to meet the Red, Yellow, Pink, Blue, and Black Power Rangers.

Maybe he will be able to learn their names for the brief moment he is with them.

He smiled. He would really like to know the Pink Ranger's name. Especially since he wanted to keep her for his own.

Perhaps, he would learn the Yellow one's name too. That would be an extra treat.

He would make his twin watch too. It would be perfect. Perfect, torture for the White, Pink, and Yellow Rangers.

The Green Ranger was going to have so much fun destroying the Rangers' lives.

END OF CH. 8


End file.
